wimpypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul
The Long Haul is the 9th book in the Wimpy Kid series by Jeff Kinney and released in 11/2014. Plot Greg starts the book with how his brothers are relaxing their summer break, until Susan reveals they went on the road trip. A few summers back, Susan was going to take the family to the nursing home to visit one of his aunts. But then Susan said they were going to Disney World, then Manny cried because he was happy of the nursing home trip, which they saved the Disney trip for later. He also explains that Frank wants to use his boat because it is not used in a long time. Greg and Rodrick can't bring their electronics on the phone during the trip. Susan brings Flat Stanley on the trip, which Flat Stanley is a fictional character that gets squashed by a board in midnight, making him flat. Then Greg talks about how Susan took pics and she tries to make learning fun. Susan also brought a few CDs so the family can learn Spanish, even though Susan is bad at speaking Spanish. Since nobody was listening, the family plays a game which you have to name stuff from the food marketplace, A to Z. After Manny saying bapple, which copied Greg's word, Greg quits. Greg gets hungry, show Susan gives the two boys, Greg and Rodrick, a Mommy Meal bag. It was their lunch and the "prize" was math flashcards. Greg grabs a game, which is called "I Must Confess", which the family enjoys the game and Greg learns stuff that he never knew like Susan dyed her hair blond once and Frank used to have a chameleon. Rodrick wins the game after confessing he toilet papered Mrs. Tuttle's house, but has to call her. Greg also wishes he can have nap time like Manny's age. Greg then talks about Underpants Bandits, a book series after the tollbooth guy almost waked Manny up. Underpants Bandits were in Greg's school, and got banned when the teachers dislikes the books because of it's humor. He also writes a letter to Nathaniel, but the letter said he was deceased. After the books were banned, kids snuck in copies of the same series in the bathrooms and also trade. Greg then writes to Mik Davies, which almost a year later gets it back, but an ad. Rodrick's school gave him some reading list books to read over the summer, but Rodrick watches the movie versions. Rodrick shops for food in the marketplace, but the hotel they stayed for the night is dirty and messy. It turns out Rodrick just bought items for himself. After putting the pizza in a safe, Greg gets some mints for the family to eat for dinner. Greg and Rodrick goes down to the pool, but no water. But there was a hot tub, but some family was using it. Rodrick fell asleep fast, which Greg goes to the closet, but used a "cloth" to block the dirty smell. A cleaning cart was taken by the kids from the hot tub, which Greg scolds them and the little kid cried and get his dad, which Greg escapes and goes back to the room when they can't find Greg. Greg puts a Do Not Disturb sign, and calls them the Beardos. The family goes to a country fair for most of the day, which all the male people but Manny, tried deep fried butter on a stick. There was a contest of the stinkiest shoe, and one of Rodrick's shoe was very stinky, winning 1 free butter on a stick, deep fried. Greg spots the Beardos and goes to one of the tents, which Susan and Manny won a pig for guessing the correct weight of a hog. The pig and Manny makes a relationship quickly, and caused some few troubles in the road. Since Rodrick only had one shoe and the other was at the fair because it stinks, he can't eat at dining places, so later they give the pig leftovers. They go to a hotel and the Heffleys had to pay for the minibar and the no pets fine because of the pig. Frank had to call his client and the Heffleys go to a few places. The pig caused trouble, like Manny's binky was on the floor, and Manny cried, while Frank swore because his phone dropped, and the pig bit Greg. The pig was taken to a petting zoo and Greg had to go to a vet to cure Greg's bitten finger. The doctor just put some ointment on his finger. Susan bought a giant bandage for Rodrick's foot to look like he was wearing a shoe, and she bought a leash for Manny so he does not escape. The Heffley family go to some town and ate apple pie. After leading a funeral van to a pet graveyard, the family goes to a hotel. They get brochures during breakfast and planned what to do. The family tempts to go to the beach, but after Greg threw a cheese curl at a seagull, attracting other seagulls to get in the car and causing chaos, they crashed into a car. Greg spots a water park he wanted to go, and he and Rodrick go to the pool to play hide and seek, but Greg has to hold a sign and keep it dry, but the sign said "I'm not waring a bathing suit.", which lead to people swimming away from him. Halfway up the stairs to the slide, a kid behind Greg poked a lady in the rear end with a noodle, and she thought Greg did it. Since the lounge chair and maybe the key was stolen by the Beardos, they must taken the family's stuff in the lockers. The van is fixed, but the person said since the family is broke, they must heat up the van so the engine does not run out. The luggage in the boat started flying out, and the family picked up some things, including underwear that was stiff. The family searched in the car for money so they can eat at a fried chicken place. They got nuggets and when they go through a campsite which turned out to be for hunters and after Rodrick's cinnamon rolls explode in the car, the family goes to a parking lot near a store to sleep in the car but Frank sleeps in the van. When the family leaves the car, they realized the key was in the car, so they used Manny, but fails to escape and eats Greg's Oreos. They go to the Beardo's room to find missing objects, but no avail to. The men took turns using the bathroom, and Mr. Beardo caught Frank in his bathroom. The car's radiator conked out and they get stranded when they ran over a broken bottle. Some people in a purple van came to the car and they speaked Spanish, but Manny saved the day by speaking Spanish. Manny gets his pig back, Frank takes a few days off from work to get new credit cards and replace old ones. The pig manages to watch TV and knows a few tricks. In Greg's bag, he finds the key, which he guess as 929, but 292. Greg has several options. He can tell his parents the truth and get in trouble or he can put it in Rodrick's dirty clothes and be blamed or he can flush it and one is dealing with the pig, but can't know the details, with a bad ending. Category:Books